Routers have implemented a variety of logging methods to enable compiling and retention of diagnostic information. For example, a physically separate non-volatile RAM (random access memory) that is separate from the main flash memory has been maintained in such routers for logging. The separate memory is used in this case to avoid wearing out the main non-volatile RAM. Other methods simply assume that the flash memory will not wear out in the lifetime of the product. However, an excessive amount of logging, as can be induced by a problem in the router, can render the lifetime estimate inaccurate and can prematurely cause failure of the memory of an electronic device.